shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 52: Jeanne D'Arc Rises
Jeanne D'Arc Rises is the fifty-second episode of the Shokugeki no Soma anime. It is also the fifteenth and third episode of the second half of the third season's Totsuki Train Arc. Plot Summary The Elite Ten members board a plane to Hokkaido. Saito Somei drags Akanegakubo Momo forcibly as she does not like planes. Other Elite Ten members like Eizan, Nene, Rindo, and Tsukasa are shown on the plane. However, Isshiki did not board the flight and is shown alongside Fumio at the Polar Star Dormitory. Meanwhile, Totsuki students who passed the first stage, arrive in Sapporo for the second stage of the Advancement Exam by train. The examiner for the second stage, Endo, a member of Central, tells the students to prepare a noodle dish for which Sapporo City is best known for. He tells them that this stage is an individual exam and splits the students into separate examination halls namely, Hall - A, Hall - B, Hall - C and Hall - D. Endo mentions that only the basic ingredients are available and that students should source for the missing ingredients. Erina, Marui, Shun and Isami are assigned to Hall - A, Ryoko, Hisako, Kurokiba, and Alice are assigned to Hall - B, Ikumi, Yuki, Shoji, and Daigo are assigned to Hall - C. Finally, Souma, Megumi, and Takumi are assigned to Hall - D. When Souma, Megumi, and Takumi reach Hall - D, they found that there are no ingredients at all left to cook. Endo grins with the smile and repeats to source the missing ingredients. Souma understands that this is a detailed scheme to knockout the so-called 'rebels' who do not adhere to Azami Nakiri's plans for Totsuki. Megumi calls a cab to the mountaintop mansion to help them get the desired ingredients. But, the shivering weather does not let them go outside and the cab declines the request as the mansion is too high. Settling for the basic ingredients, they start cooking. Endo, who thinks that he got rid of all rebels by cutting their supply ingredients is shocked to find that all the rebels have found the missing ingredients and are cooking vigorously. Endo rushes to Hall - D to find Souma, Megumi and Takumi at full speed in cooking the noodle dish. Souma finishes cooking and presents the dish to Endo. Endo asks Souma how he managed to finish the noodle dish with no ingredients for which he answers that he used potatoes as his base to cook his noodle dish. He says that he used Iron Cobbler type potato starch of the Kutchan region. He says that the dish he made is a 'gosetsu udon' - a noodle dish made purely with potatoes. The dish is prepared by first steaming the Irish Cobbler potatoes and removing the skin. Then they are mashed into fluffy mashed potatoes. By adding water, wheat and salt, a dough is made. He used potato starch as a substitute for the flour. He used green onions and perilla leaves as toppings. He also added grated potatoes to the broth, thickening the broth to produce great umami. Endo was bamboozled by the dish and passes all the rebels. Later, it was revealed that Erina taught Souma and the others the essence of potatoes for a time like this. After their passing grades, they celebrate by looking around the city. During their time out, things are patched up between Erina and Ikumi as Ikumi was cast out after losing the Shokugeki to Souma. Ikumi praises Erina and tells her that she respects her. Erina soon finds out the manga volumes Hisako gave her was actually Megumi's. Souma and Takumi rejoin with Erina and Megumi and they have dinner together. As the four are board the train to the third stage, Erina gets a call from Hisako and she says that the train left 30 minutes earlier and that Erina and the others are in the wrong train. Souma, Megumi, Erina and Takumi meet Rindo on the train. The next morning, Souma, Megumi and Takumi, who were unable to get sleep last night, have breakfast with Rindo. Rindo discloses that the rebels will be facing the Elite Ten in the third stage of the Advancement Exam. When Souma asks Rindo about his opponent, Rindo shocks Souma that Akira Hayama is Souma's opponent and that Akira is the new member of the Elite Ten. Characters In Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's, Takumi Aldini's and Megumi Tadokoro's Hokkaido Lecture Emblem Special Gousetsu Udon Manga and Anime Differences TBA Navigation Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Promotion Exams Arc